Madame Phantomhive
by KaosButterfly
Summary: What if Angelina Durless, Really did marry Vincent Phantomhive? Angelina Phantomhive, Lives happily with her Husband Vincent. And their three children- Ciel and Nissa, and William. Along with their family friends, Claude and Hannah Faustus. With their children, Alois, and Luka. Until their son Ciel, Meets a Certain, Michaelis family at a party. AU, Gender bending, And O.C
1. Angelina Durless

_**HEEEYYYY!**_** Lol... Okay. Here is mah new story. Now, Alois, Would you, My favorite character, Do the honors of saying the disclaimer?**

**Alois: Sure! :p Misui-Attempt does not own Kuroshitsuji or its Characters. Though she does own her O.C.s**

**Me: :) Thankyou very much, Alois. *glomp***

**Claude: Miss-**

**Me: DONT. YOU. DARE. SPEAK! YOU DISGUSTING SPIDER! I'LL CRUSH YOU! *runs after Claude with the demon sword* I WILL END YOU! (Even though I love him in the Claude x Hannah pairing)**

**Hannah: Why am I with Claude?**

**Me: CAUSE YOUR HIS SHEATH TO HIS SWORD! HIS SWORD GOES INTO YOU!**

**Ciel, Grell, and Alois: O...O**

**Me: Oh God... I am SO sorry world... SO... sorry.**

* * *

_What is the one thing you loved above all else...?_

_ That one person... The one man... I loved him..._

_ But... The sister I loved so dearly..._

_** Took away...The Man...I loved as dearly... And I swear, To change that.**_

_** What If I Could change time?**_

_** My Own Past...**_

_** Honestly;**_

_** If you could have everything you wanted...**_

_** Would you change your past?**_

_** ..Would you change your future?**_

_** I, Angelina Durless...**_

_** Have Chosen.**_

* * *

"Angelina, Rachel, Please come over here."

Angelina looked at her elder sister through her red bangs.

Rachel smiled. "Coming father!" Rachel giggled. "Come on, Anne."

Angelina nodded and followed her sister into their parlor, Where their father sat talking to a young man with black hair and brown eyes.

Angelina blushed gently, Though it was invisible behind her long, red bangs.

"Girls, this is the Earl Vincent Phantomhive. Vincent, These are my daughters, Angelina-" He motioned briefly to Angelina. "And, Rachel." He smiled lovingly at Rachel.

Vincent bowed and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ladies." Vincent straightened and made eye contact with Angelina.

Angelina stared at him.

Vincent... Smiled.

_He...Smiled... At me..._

* * *

Angelina sat in the field quietly, She sighed. Rachel was off looking for Vincent. No doubt the two had found eachother...

Angelina stood and sighed, She looked down at her red braids. "I...I hate red."

"Annes Hair is really Beautiful."

Angelina turned to see Vincent, smiling sweetly at her.

"Just like the color of the Red Spider Lilies in bloom. That red really suits you."

Angelina stared at Vincent, And her blush was quite obvious. "You... Like my red hair?"

"No, I love your red hair, It is quite beautiful."

Angelina smiled gently, and then laughed gently. "Then I love red!"

Vincent laughed. "Now why is that?"

"Because if Vincent loves it, I love it as well."

"Now what does that mean, Anne?"

Anne smiled. "I love you, Vincent."

Vincent stared at her before smiling. "And I love you, Anne."

* * *

Angelina stood at an alter, wearing the red wedding gown and grey veil, She smiled up at Vincent. "I love you."

Vincent smiled down. "I love you too, Lady Phantomhive."

* * *

**Sh****ort, yes. But cute, Right? I mean c'mon! We're talking about the young Madam Red! KAWAIIIIIIIII!**

**Ahem. No. I am not a lesbian. -_- I am straight. **

**Anyway. Please Review! :p**


	2. Za Fantumhaivu Famiri

**ANOTHER short chapter. I am sorry. I really am. But anyway. Grell! *wink* would you do the disclaimer?**

**Grell: Hmph.**

**Me: Gur-er-ru Sa-To-Ku-Ri-Fu.**

**Grell: ...Misui-Attempt does not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

**Me: ;) The split syllable romaji, Works everytime.**

* * *

"Mama!"

Anne turned around as she saw her sons- Ciel and William- running toward her with their arms out.

Anne smiled and bent down to pick Ciel up as the Young William clung to her skirts.

Anne smiled and ran a hand through her sons midnight blue hair. "Oh! Ciel you're all dirty! Were you playing outside again? You know we have a party to go to!"

"Ah, Im sorry mama!"

Anne laughed and kissed her sons head before sitting down and pulling William into her lap.

Anne smiled and ruffled Williams Black hair, just like his fathers.; Her 6 year old son looked up at her with red eyes identical to hers and smiled. "Mama!"

William was then lifted off of Anne's lap and swung around by Vincent.

Anne laughed at the excitement of their family. "Ciel, Where is Nissa?"

Ciel thought for a moment. "Oh! She's getting ready for the party!"

"Ah! And as she should be! But _you, _Ciel Phantomhive, Require a bath!"

"Indeed he does!" Chimed in Vincent. "Otherwise the dirt will eat away at you until theres only _Bones!_"

Ciel laughed as his father tickled him. "Papa! Ahaha! Papa stop it! Ahaha!"

Anne smiled. She really did have everything she ever wanted, An amazing husband, amazing children... An amazing life.

Anne smiled and ran a hand through her half up/ half down red hair, She had considered cutting it up to a bob but, She had changed her mind after William burst into tears screaming- "_But then Mama won't have pretty long hair! Don't cut it mama! Don't cut it!"_

Now, Who could have resisted their sobbing child?

Anne couldn't.

Then, Nissa came running down, Her Red hair flowing behind her. "Mama! Please help me!" She said, Holding up what looked like her attempt at braiding her hair.

Ciel sniggered at his sister. "Nissa can't do her own hair!"

"Or you're one to talk! You can't even button your shirt correctly without Papa's help!"

Anne laughed and put Ciel down- Who immediately ran and clung to his fathers leg.

Anne smiled as her 10 year old daughter sat down on her lap. "Thank you, Mama!"

Anne began to braid her daughters extremely long, red hair- That reached down to Nissa's knees.

Vincent scooped Ciel up and held him and William. "Well I am going to go put these two in the bath so that they don't become dirty bones." And with that- Vincent left the room.

Anne continued to braid her daughters hair.

A Maid entered, Being followed by none other than Anne's elder sister, Rachel.

"Sister!" Anne smiled at Rachel as she walked in.

Rachel smiled. "Anne, Nissa..."

"Oh Sister, what's the matter?"

Rachel smiled gently "Nothing important, Anne."

Anne stared at her sister. She knew that feeling...

_That was the feeling I had... Before I married Vincent..._

* * *

**Starts scolding self:**

**MISUI! WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER! GODDD!**

**Ugh. I'm sorry.**

**I write the chapter, update it look at it and then go: What the hell? I NEED A LONGER CHAPTER, DAMMIT! :( **


	3. Mihyaerisu, Fausuto, To Fantumhaivu

**SLOWEST UPDATE EVER! Sorry. :/ Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: Hmm, Bocchan?**

**Ciel: -_- Do what the woman says.**

**Sebastian: yes, My Lord. Misui-Attempt does own any Kuroshitsuji Characters, Though she does own William, Nissa, Lina, Luna, John, and Unknown babies name! **

**Me: ...This is why you're my favorite butler.**

* * *

Anne smiled at her sister. "Thank you for agreeing to come tonight."

"Of course, Anne, Alois Faustus is turning 9 correct?" **(YUP! FAUSTUS!)**

"Mhmm, She is slightly older than Ciel." **(Also a girl!)**

"Ciel..." Rachel smiled gently at the name.

A moment later Vincent walked down. Anne turned.

"Vincent, Look who's here."

Vincent looked at Rachel and smiled. "Hello, Rachel."

Rachel smiled slightly. "Hello Vincent."

* * *

Anne looked around the Faustus Manor, A moment later a girl with long blonde hair ran out of nowhere.

"CIEEELLL!" The girl glomped Ciel and laughed. "I missed you! I'm so glad you could come!"

"Alois! Please get off!"

"No! Let me hug you a little longer!"

"Aloiss!"

A small boy with orange hair ran out. "Ciel-Nii!" The small boy also hugged Ciel.

"Luka!"

Anne smiled at the sight. "Happy birthday, Alois!"

"Auntie Anne!" Alois hugged Anne around her legs. "I am so glad you guys came! Kyaaa!"

Anne laughed. "I'm glad we could come as well, Alois."

Two adults walked over, One with Black Hair and yellow eyes- Dressed In a pitch black Suit, and a Woman with Light Lavender hair and purple eyes.

"Anne!" Hannah smiled and hugged her friend. "Alois let go of Auntie Anne."

"Noo! I want to keep hugging her!"

"Alois..."

"Alois." Said the Man, "let her go."

Alois frowned at her father. "Fine." Alois Released Annes legs.

Hannah sighed. "Why is Claude the onlyone who is able to control her?"

"Alois is a free willed girl, And Claude is a scary man clad in black." Anne laughed.

Hannah laughed. "True, Come now! There are some others we want you to meet!"

"Who?"

"The Michaelis family! Sebastian and Grell Michaelis, And their children, Elizabeth, Lina, Luna, and John.

"The Michaelis family?"

"Mhmm! Sebastian is a old... 'friend' I suppose, Though-" Hannah lowered her voice to a whisper. "Claude despises him insanely."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Sebastian is some what a better man, and has a far better temper than Claude, I believe Claude admires that and is jealous at the same time."

"Oh, haha! I understand. Come now! Show us this Michaelis family!"

"This way!" Hannah Grabbed Anne's and Vincents hands and pulled them out of the ball room and into the sitting room, On a couch inside the room, Sat a man with Black hair and also wearing pitch black clothing, Sitting next to a woman with blood red hair and clothes, Who was obviously pregnant.

Anne looked at the woman who she guessed was Grell, Someone who shared her love of red?

"Sebastian, Grell, This is Angelina and Vincent Phantomhive."

The woman looked at Anne and smiled. "Hello! My, a woman who also wears red!"

"Of course!" Said Anne. "It's my favorite color!"

Grell smiled, Obviously already warming up to Anne.

In the room, 4 children ran around, A girl with blonde spiral pigtails, two girls with Black hair and red eyes, And mysteriously red ends on their hair, And a boy with bright red hair and yellow eyes.

"My! What hyper children you have, And twins as well!"

Sebastian sighed. "Grell has a usually large love for children, and thus forced me to agree to having at least 3, But we surpassed that when John was born."

"Luna and Lina look like Sebby but act more like me, Good thing, I wouldn't them always being so serious."

"I am not serious!"

"Oh? Aren't you?" Mocked Grell to her husband.

Sebastian glared at Grell, But his eyes defiantly betrayed him; They were filled with love and compassion for the woman in red.

Anne smiled.

_They are an adorable family..._

The blond haired girl ran up. "Mama! Daddy! Who are these people?"

Sebastian took the blonde girl into his lap, Though she was at least 13.

"This is Angelina and Vincent Phantomhive."

"Oh! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Lizzy!"

* * *

**Meh, I'm lazy. -_- And yeah Elizabeth is Now a Michaelis. ADMIT IT! LIZZY IS SO MUCH LIKE GRELL! And yes I do own Lina, Luna, John, Nissa, William, and Grells unborn baby. (SPOILER: Its a boy). **

**Okay well there you are. :p**


	4. KAWAII!

**Behold! THE WORLD'S SHORTEST CHAPTER! Not really but I really am Lazy and didn't wanna write much, Plus I just published a new story, am working on another, and chapters for like 3 other fics. _ Plus trying to write a special fic for a major supporter. Anyway. Grell?**

**Grell: Yeezzzzz?**

**Me: Disclaimer!? :)**

**Grell: DO I GET SEBBY!?**

**Me: ...You guys are kinda married in this fic...**

**Grell: OH MY AREN'T YOU FAST!**

**Me: Uh...**

**Grell: *ranting on and on***

**William: I apologize, Misui-Attempt does own any Kuroshitsuji characters. Exceptions are Nissa, John, William-**

**Me: HEY THAT'S YOUR NAME! :o**

**William: -_- Continuing, Lina, Luna, or Grell's unborn baby.**

**Grell: AND I AM PREGNANT TOO!? OOOOHH MYY!**

**Me: ...Grell.. You already have 4 kids...**

**Grell: :O NOW I MUST MAKE THIS TRUE!**

**Sebastian: Oh No. *runs***

**Me: ENJOY!**

* * *

Anne smiled at the small blonde girl, Who didn't resemble her father, Or mother; All except for her personality that seemed identical to Grells.

A few moments later, The Phantomhive and Faustus children ran into the room- Well most of them, Luka was being carried by Claude, And William by Nissa.

Ciel hugged his fathers leg. "Papa! keep Alois away! She's being mean!"

"I'm trying to make you look cute Ciel! You should be a girl so I can put you in a dress!"

Ciel squealed and hid behind Anne's long red gown.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE SIMPLY THE CUTEST THING **EVER!**" Lizzy jumped off her fathers lap and grabbed Ciel, Hugging him tightly. "**KYAAAAA! YOU'RE ADORABLE! SOOO CUTE!"**

Alois joined the assault of Ciel, And Anne laughed.

"Let me go! I am Ciel Phantomhive! Don't touch me!"

"True." Began Vincent. "One day he'll be the earl of the Phantomhive manner, And Alois will be Lady Phantomhive."

"Papa! Why have you arranged for me to marry **Alois?!"**

"YOU'RE SO MEAN CIEL! THE THOUGHT OF BEING YOUR WIFE IS WONDERFUL ALL EXCEPT THE FACT YOU'RE CRUEL!" Alois sobbed.

"Ahh! Alois! Don't cry!" Ciel wriggled away from Lizzy and sat with the sobbing now 9 year old.

Alois looked at the younger boy and sniffled. "Why are you never nice?"

Anne and Hannah smiled, both knowing Alois was only faking her sobs.

"I-I don't mean to be mean! I swear I'll be nice to you all day!"

"YAAAAY! " Alois lunged at Ciel and hugged him. "Oh thank you Ciel!"

Grell laughed. "What a hyper daughter you have Hannah."

"Oh and what of _your_ daughters! You have 3!"

"Oh true true, Speaking of which, Lina, Luna!"

The two hyper black haired girls looked at their mother and ran over. "Yess mommy?"

"These are the Phantomhive and Faustus children, Why don't you play with them?"

"Of course, Mommy!" The girls seemed unable to say a sentence by themselves.

Lina and Luna ran over to Ciel and Alois and joined their hugging.

Sebastian stared at Ciel intently, His read eyes seeming to grab onto the little blue haired boy.

Anne looked at Sebastian and felt somewhat offended, Why was he staring at Ciel so.. Intently?

Soon, Party guests began flowing in.

* * *

**God, So short. _ I am so sorry. Anyway, Please review!**

**Grell: *chasing after Sebastian***

**Sebastian: GRELL! GET AWAY!**

**Pluto: *joins Grell***

**Sebastian: -_- Oh, Brilliant, The demon hound.**

**Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard: US TOO! *Join Grell and Pluto***

**Tanaka: Ho. Ho. Ho.**

**Me: Couldn't say it better myself, Tanaka.**

**Mob: WHAAAT!?**

**Me: *troll face* BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Shinpitekina, sore wanaidesu ka?

**Yeah..Here I am updating all of my fanfics at once. ^_^ Please red them. Hey Hannah!**

**Hannah: Y-Yes...**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Hannah: *nods* Misui-Attempt does not own Kuroshitsuji...**

* * *

Anne sat down on the couch, Exhausted from dancing.

Hannah and Grell sat on either sides of her. "Now now, Anne, So tired already?" Asked Hannah.

Anne smiled tiredly. "I don't have the energy of my children. It feels as if they took all my energy when I gave birth to them"

"Aah yes blame the children, I have four and am still carrying one!" Said Grell.

Anne smiled. "What do you think your new little one will be?"

"I'm hoping for a boy." Sighed Grell. "Hopefully one that actually resembles Sebby in both looks and personality, I feel so sorry for him only having one son that is only mildly serious."

"I feel people talking about me." Said Sebastian's voice right before Grell was tickled by his pale hands.

Grell laughed. "Sebby! Stop! Ahh!"

Anne smiled. They really were a nice family, But Anne still felt... Un-easy that Sebastian had watched Ciel so intently.

Sebastian stopped tickling his wife and stood up straight, Revealing that he was at least 6'1.

"Ne, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at Anne, Brushing a strand of black hair out of his face- he was very handsome... And looked... So much like Vincent.

Anne cleared her throat. "I saw you staring at Ciel earlier, Why was that?"

Sebastian smiled. "He was just very interesting, He looks very much like his father, Yet.. I see no resemblance to you."

"Yes..." Anne looked down. "He actually looks like my sister for some reason..."

Sebastian looked away. "That's mysterious..."

"S-Sebastian.. I don't feel good." Grell sighed, and Sebastian sat by her. "Grell?"

Grell laughed slightly. "S-Sebastian, You're gonna find out if it's a boy or girl..." Grell breathed hard and clutched her stomach. "G-Gahh..."

Sebastian's red eyes widened slightly and he looked at Hannah, The lavender haired woman nodded and stood.

Sebastian picked Grell up and followed Hannah, And Anne followed quickly.

"Mama!" Called Nissa and Ciel. "Mama what's happening?!" Ciel tugged on his mother's dress.

"You children stay down here, Okay?" Anne ran up the stairs after, Hannah, Sebastian, And his wife.

Hannah opened a door and pushed Sebastian in, telling him to lay Grell on the bed.

Anne followed and ran to Grell's side, Sebastian looked at her. "She has a habit of going into labor at strange times..."

Anne laughed slightly. "How lucky are you that you were at a party with a doctor, A female one at that!"

Grell growled. "I can hear you guys... What is it about going into labor that people think your dead!?"

Anne laughed. "I understand. Hannah! You know what we need, Right?"

Hannah nodded and ran out.

* * *

**:O Grell going into labor!? MY MY MY! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?**

**Lol jk I know :3 **


	6. Red?

**Ooooohhhaaaaiiidddeeerrreee :D LOOK I UPDATED. **

**:D Okay before I get mobbed for not updating, Lemme apologize...**

**Sorry ;-; **

**Uhmm.. Luka-Chan, Wanna do Kaos-Nee a BIGGGG favor? **

**Luka: Whaat? **

**Kaos: Disclaimer? :D You tell the readers I don't own anything.**

**Luka: Uhm.. Kay.. KaosButterfly doesn't own anything.. So that means.. Kaos-Nee is poor like me and Onii-Chan? **

**Kaos: *sweatdrop* I'ma fix that nao.. I don't Kuroshitsuji :D **

**READ MY HUNGRY SLAVES... RREEAADD! ._. **

* * *

Grell was used to this by now, Having given birth four times already, But she was still affected by the child tearing it's way through her.

While the woman in labor didn't scream- Save one time at the height of her birth- She groaned an awful lot and clutched her husbands hand tightly.

While time seemed to crawl by for everyone inside the bedroom, it was really only about 2 and half hours before a babies screams echoed so loudly the guests downstairs could hear.

The child screamed, but it's eyes opened as soon as he was born, Revealing them to be a beautiful green, and when he was dried and cleaned, It was seen that he had raven black hair.

"Oh hand me my child will you?" Joked Grell, She was obviously exhausted, But managed to keep herself fully awake so she could see the newborns face.

Sebastian skillfully took the boy from Anne and walk over to his wife in a few quick steps, Lowering the child into Grells line of sight.

The woman sighed happily and took her son. "Ne, Sebby.. He looks a bit like you!"

The child had quieted down and was looking around in a intrigued manner, He was obviously a fast learner.

"Oh?" Sebastian replied, and looked at his son again. "Are you sure? I do believe he looks like you."

"Are you saying you want your son to look like a woman, Sebastian?" teased Anne, as she washed her hands.

"Hmm, perhaps he does look like me.."

Anne smiled and decided she would leave the parents with their new child.

Just before leaving, she paused and looked back. "Ne, What's his name?"

Sebastian and Grell shared a brief look before nodding and looking back at their son. "James"

The name sounded through Anne and her eyes widened, her pupils dilated, and she felt dizzy.

"Anne?" Asked Grell.

Anne shook her head. "It's nothing, Excuse me.."

Anne quickly left the room and braced herself against walls of the hallway. Why.. Why did that name shake her heart.. cloud her mind... She was confused.

"James.." She whispered.

_James Barnett._

Anne lost consciousness, and fell to the ground.

* * *

Anne felt like she was nothing.. her body was gone... All she saw was... not black... red... Red everywhere.

All the pain and heartache that sat in the back of her mind were emphasized, and Anne tried to scream.

How does one scream with no mouth? No lungs?

Anne didn't know, and it didn't matter, She _did_ scream. Her head screamed. Her heart screamed.

Loss. Pain. Envy. Hatred. Jealousy.

Too much of it.. All of it came crashing into her head in insane quantities.

She just wanted it to end.

"_Stop it! Please just stop it!" _Was what she wanted to yell... She didn't know how.

She wanted to grab her head and fall to her knees... She didn't know how.

She wanted to cry... **She didn't know how**.

Faces filled her head. Faces she loved, Faces she didn't know, but seemed familiar.

_Vincent. Ciel. Nissa. William. Hannah. Alois. Luka. Claude. Lina. Luna. John. Elizabeth. James. Grell. Sebastian. Rachel. _

They weren't supposed to be there... They weren't... The all vanished, And Anne couldn't remember a single feature of them.

Except for a few.

_Vincent. Rachel. Elizabeth. Ciel... Sebastian.. Grell... _

Why were they there.. Why just those.

Anne felt a shock, realization, everything flood through her. Memories..

Rachel and Vincent being married.

Delivering a small blue haired boy.

Playing in the garden with a boy and girl.

Parties, in which she met a man named _James_.

The joy she felt, when she found herself pregnant.

The _pain_ she felt, when she lost her husband, her child, her chance at happiness.

The anger she felt, when a common prostitute had that right, and threw it away.

The hate, the bloodlust.. All of it.

Anne remembered...

**...Red...**

* * *

**Haaaaaiiideerreee! **

**Okay nao, Explanatttiioonnss: Since They never say the first name of Anne's husband, Baron Barnett, I kinda had to make one =_= Joooyy tooo theee ffuuuccckkiiinnggg wwooorrrlllddd...**

**ANYYYYWAAAAAYYYY: Uh. ._. Rate and Review? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE!? :D I WILL HAND OUT INTERNET COOKIESSSS! **

**Okay I'ma stop nao.. Byyyee!**


	7. What Do You Want?

**Two updates in one day? Whaaaat? ._. I dunno... beware... This next chapter is... Uh... ._. Dark?**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji...**

**if I did... Sebastian would have violated Ciel LOOONNNGGG ago... **

* * *

Anne opened her eyes slowly and stared up, He eyes focused and she found herself staring at a cieling, Noise buzzing around her.

"Mama won't wake up! Make mama wake up!"

William...

"Mama.. Please! Wake up!"

Nissa...

"Mama please! Wake up! Please!"

...Ciel?

_**Ciel.**_

Anne's eyes opened wide and she sat up straight.

Everyone in the room jumped, and her children screamed in excitement.

"Mama!"

Anne felt her children hug her, and she felt a void fill up in her chest.

"Oh my dearest ones, Calm down.. Shh.. Calm down."

Ciel and William were crying loudly, and Nissa was on the verge of sobbing.

A hand was placed on Anne's shoulder and looked up, Into Vincents eyes. She smiled.

Anne looked around. She felt... Odd... Like she didn't belong here.

Her eyes landed on the figure standing in the corner.

"Sebastian..." She said, and everyone looked at the man. "Where's Grell?"

"Resting." Replied the man, a smile spreading across his lips.

"... Sebastian..." Anne looked around, Only two others seemed... Right...

Hannah and Claude.

Annefelt rage boil in her stomach and she yelled. "What's happening!?"

"Mama?" Asked all of her children in sync.

"Anne?" Asked Vincent.

"This isn't right!" She screamed. "Stop it! It's all fake!"

... "Well done, Angelina."

Everything melted, and I found myself in a bottomless area.. It.. had no real color...

"You saw through it.." Spoke Sebastian calmly.

"Through what.. I'm so confused.. I.."

"Through all of this." Sebastian waved his hand and the figures reappered.

Nissa. William. Vincent. Ciel...Ciel?

"What's happening..." The words slipped through Annes lips and circulated.

"How about I let my master explain."

Nissa, William, and Vincent vanished.. But Ciel remained... But he..

Changed.

Ciel Grew, his smile dissapeared, An eyepatch covered his right eye.

"Ciel!" Anne screamed.

Ciel gave a smile, that held pity. "Madame Red, I tried to give you everything.. Why did you push it away?"

"W-What?" Anne gasped.

"You see, Madame Red, After you died, I got revenge for my dear parents. However, There were some obstacles, and I as forced to get revenge all over again. Over that time period I met some interesting people, People you would have loved dearly.

"Well, After that little mistake was fixed, I found myself a demon. Clich'e ending, is it not? Well, Clich'e or not, It happened. Soon aftarwards, I found myself pitying you. How you loved my father dearly, How you saw me as a son. So I figured, Why not give you what you wanted.

So I had my butler, Create a life for you. With happy endings, and no negative thoughts. "

Ciel motioned for Sebastian and the butler walked behind his master, Smiling.

Ciel leaned aginst the demon, and let out a short laugh.

"But see now, You wouldn't stop thinking! Your dead little mind just kept..." Ciel looked down, and his eyepatch slowly fell down to feet.

"Just.. kept.. _**THINKING!"**_

Ciel looked up, straight into Anne's eyes.

Her darling nephews eyes were red, Demonic. Identical to his butlers.

Anne felt cold.. And she began to shake.

Ciel paced around the void angrily, shouting cruelly at Anne.

"I tried to give you a happy life! With me as the son you wanted! My father as the husband you desired! Friends!-" Ciel waved his arms toards Hannah and Claude who stood quietly.

"Friend's who would understand you! Care about you! But you won't take it! Do you _**want**_ that life!? Or do you want the life if agony you died with! Do you want all the pain?! Well then..." Ciel looked absoloutely furious, and shoved the air toard Anne. "TAKE IT!"

Anne was hit unbearable pain. She screamed. She felt to her knees.

"STOP. PLEASE. STOP IT!"

Ciel walked over to Anne and kneeled in front of her. "My dearest aunt..." He lifted Anne's tear streaked face as she struggled with the pain, her teeth clenched and eyes screaming.

Ciel gave her a sad, pitiful look. "What do you want from me?"

...What did she want?

* * *

**...Omg what did I write.. ._. Sooo confusing... **

**... =_= Brain.. What.. Stahp... brain... wat r u doin... stahp.**

**BRAIN. Y U NO MAKE A GOOD FUCKING CHAPTER!? **

**._. Rate and Review... For internet cookies... **


	8. Confused?

**Kay well I wanted to update AGAIN... I also fixed the chapters before this ._. Soo uh... Read.. And enjoy it...**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did, all the yaoi would be cannon. O_O**

* * *

Ciel stared into Anne's eyes, holding that look of pity.

"My dearest Aunt Anne... What can I give to you that you will accept? I've given you a life of luxury, happiness... Everything you desired."

Anne felt like her body was breaking from the pain. "I want..." She managed to get the words out through her sobs. "The pain.. to stop... Ciel...P-Please..."

Ciel stood up and sighed, And the pain left Anne's body.

"Madame Red, You'll be staying with me for a while, Understood?"

Anne nodded, Trying to get a hold on her emotions... She was so confused.

The void around her changed... Changed into... The Phantomhive Mansion?

"W-What..?" Stuttered the still crying Anne.

"Ah, Well you see, I grew rather bored of this endless black pit I was supposed to live in. So I had Sebastian construct an exact replica of my manor." Ciel smiled. "I believe he did very well, Don't you?" Ciel leaned against his butler, a bored expression crossing over his face. "Hannah, Take Madame Red to a room and care for her, Understood?"

Hannah nodded and walked over to the sobbing woman in red. "Madame, Please follow me to your room..."

Anne looked up into the face of the woman she had called her friend... Were they really friends? Was that even Hannah?

Anne stood up slowly and followed the lavender haired woman up the stairs.

Windows were lined on the wall, and Anne looked out of them hoping to see the garden that Ciel's gardener Finny cared for so much, but always managed to kill.

She hoped to see the sun, trees.

None of it as there. What met Anne's eyes made her stick to her stomach.

Her footsteps stopped, and she merely stared out the window.

Hannah looked back, and frowned. "Madame... I don't think you realize where you are... When Master became a demon, he left England.. her left your world, and now lives in, quite simply, hell."

Anne couldn't stop staring, her stomach churned and her head pounded.

What made her so sick?

Outside the window sat lives of poverty, pain, torture. Every single terrible thing in the world, plus millions of others, was outside that window, tearing into Anne.

A hand pulled the red woman away from the window and forced her up the stairs.

Anne felt herself being sat down on the bed, and she looked around.

Hannah began closing all of the curtains, keeping the horrible things that were outside away from Annes eyes.

"H-Hannah.. How do you know Ciel..?"

Hannah turned and looked at Anne emotionlessly... Something was different..

Hannah's eye was covered by a simple makeshift eye-patch, she wasn't wearing a elegant gown.. She was dressed simply as a maid.

The woman nodded. "You see... after Ciel got his revenge for his parents, his soul was to be taken and eaten by Sebastian.. But.. Claude had taken it before Sebastian had the chance.

Ciel was left with no memory of his revenge, or what happened over the course of it.. Including, your death."

Anne stared at Hannah, More confused than she had ever been in her life.

Hannah continued. "He reached the conclusion that my master at the time, Alois Trancy, as the cause of his parents death. Ciel set out to kill Alois.. My dear Master..." Hannah looked horrible... her face showed obvious pain. "While Alois was cruel, and only cared for Claude, I loved him dearly, and protected him with all I had... But eventually.. Claude betrayed Alois.. For Ciel's soul... My Master... Alois Trancy.. Was killed at the hand of the person he loved most...

"Claude took Alois' soul and put it in a ring... soon after, her kidnapped Ciel Phantomhive, and forced him to take on Alois' soul...Forcing Ciel to believe Alois' past was his own.."

Hannah stared at the wall and raised her hands to her chest, clutching them tightly.

"So much happened after that.. I hardly remember... All I really recall is standing above the Trancy Manor, with my dear master watching the butlers battle through a maze..."

Hannah shook her head. "I can't remember... I don't want to remember exactly what happened. I just want to remember forming a contract with my dear master... But he was in Ciel's body, thus binding Ciel into our contract. His final command before his soul was taken, was that neither Sebastian nor Claude could ever have Ciel Phantomhives Soul..."

Hannah tensed and a tear rolled down her cheek out of her one eye. "I failed... I thought that if threw Ciel into the water.. he'd be lost forever. I was so wrong.. Sebastian loved him... and the damned butler saved him." Hannah looked at Anne. "However, I turned Ciel into a demon. Thus, Sebastian could never take Ciel's soul, and their contract never ended"

Hannah sat down beside Anne and sighed. "Aftwards, I discovered Claude dead, Having Alois and Luka's souls inside me, I laid down beside him so that we could all join together after I died..."

Hannah bit her lip. "But Ciel had us found, and he stole Alois and Luka's souls from me... He said that if Claude and I would serve him, He would allow us to be Alois and Luka."

As if on cue, The door opened, and a blonde boy with bright eyes entered. "Hello, _'Auntie Anne'_, How are you?"

Anne's eyes widened. "A-Alois? B-But.."

Alois smirked. "Of course, you know me as a 9 year old girl! How silly of me to forget. Allow me to explain." Alois smirked and licked his lips before speaking. "I have a kind of... Obsession, You might say, With Ciel. He took that into account and agreed to make me a young girl in your false reality, A young girl engaged to him." Alois smiled and sighed. "But then you went and woke up from that dream Now I'm back to this. Oh well. It wouldn't have lasted, Ciel loves that butler far too much."

Anne shook her head, she was so unbelievably confused by all of the information she'd just received.

Hannah stood and walked over to Alois, Kissing his forehead lovingly, before reaching for the door. She stopped for a moment, and looked back at Anne. "I know you feel like a prisoner here, But Ciel sees you as highly important guest here... Please rest, I'll retrieve later."

With that, The Lavender haired demon and the blonde man whore **(need comedy XD *shot*)** left the room, leaving Anne alone to boil in all this information.

* * *

**Yeah sorry bout that last insult to Alois ._. But he kinda is a man whore ._. *shot***

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR COOKKKIIESSS!**


End file.
